The ID War
by Q-Team
Summary: It's the start of a war that will extend beyond the boundaries of a single universe


Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment and I lay no claim to them. Q is property of Paramount Pictures and Evil Q is a Okasa, and Timothy Van Patten as Max Keller-another thing I lay no claim to. Jeffrey Kincaid, Lord Stygian, and all other characters relating to them are mine. While I cannot stop you from using them, I ask that you contact me first.  
I got the entrance speech from the opening lines of the WWF Unforgiven PPV. I liked it so much I decided to use it and change it to fit the story better.  
Special thanks to Adam Safran and Richard Carta whose ideas and sugestions have provided me with much inspiration to start this story. This story also occurs after Richard Carta's story Awakening as well as their own respective Q-stories.

Opening Salvo  
by Q-Team

As darkness envelops the lands, the time of reckoning is here.

Judgement Day is upon us.

One almighty empire, sweeping across all worlds. Led by titans. Ruled by drive. Seeking dominion. . . over all.

The merciless reign over us.

Seventeen young warriors. Nineteen resurrected souls. A race of machines. United by a common force. Following a glorious destiny. To bring light to the darkness.

The sinners lie amoung us.

Ten souls. Touched by darkness. Serving the light. Driven by a tortured wills that consume all evil. To be unleashed without remorse. Without mercy. Without regret.

The flame of forgivness burns no more.

The titans. . . . The resurrected. . . . the fallen angels. . . All enveloped by the darkness.

ALL FOREVER. . . UNFORGIVEN!

God have mercy on their souls.

God have mercy on their souls.

There is a world that exists far beyond human comprehension. Home to beings of great power who can mold the universe, time, and space to any way they choose.

'But what happens when one decides to do so?' was the question that those who dwelled in this realm asked.

For even though these beings were so far advanced that they had passed on to a higher plane of existence and withdrew from the affairs of the universe, at times members of this race interceded in many affairs. Some for good, some for ill.

One of these members interceded for ill. An ill that had spread from universe to universe.

The wars had dragged on including a civil war which claimed many of their own. Spilling in one dimension then another. People dying as alliances of evil were formed. Alliances that claimed many lives. They thought they could turn away, just ignore him as long as he broke none of the cardinal rules. They were living in a fool's dream.

"I told you that something should have been done about him. ", one said. "Now look what has happened. He now has armies and armies of followers. Spilling in one dimension and going to the next like a cancer. "

"In the reality that he started with he had killed all the former rangers, by resurrecting their oldest enemies and empowering them. We should have done something right then to correct that atrocity. ", another said.

The Q Continum was in an uproar. So many voices. Nothing being done. Only one Q had tried to put an end to their evil member. A rebellious Q who was notorious for his mischeif but seemed to care for the lesser species. Unfortunately no one knew where he was now.

But that didn't mean that his actions hadn't spawned inspiration in his other Q. One in particular who got tired of the voices and minds in disagreement, and decided that it was time for action.

So in a flash the young Q left the assembly in his search for glory.

* * *

"So master. Is this domain suitable to your needs?", Brachian asked his master.

A figure stood atop the pedistal where the throne sat looking up at the myriad of worlds that swept before him. So much wonder. So much potential. The Eltarian council were fools to taunt Stygian with this view. , the monarch known as Destructor thought. His monstrous form appearing regal on the throne pedistal where he stood. It only encouraged him to plan further for the day when it would be his again. Destructor smiled as he thought that at least one Eltarian council paid for its follies, with the destruction of the planet.

Destructor turned to see his army, growing after the last battle he had with the rangers. Among his followers were Brachian and his warriors the Triad. Epyon-the rat like doctor, the sorceress-Black Annie, the dealer of power known as the Power Broker, Imperator Harper who sought revenge against a hated rival, the chaos priest Zharoffamon, his children Xar and Xania, the Master Warrior Titanar, father of Goldar and mage of magic, the cyborg scientist Dr. Vrellos, Task Master who leads the slave pits, and the Ascendent who is the amalgam of the deceased Chaos Priests.

Other additions were Galvatron of the Destron alliance, as well as a second one called Galvatron II who stayed in the shadows. Zanzibar-Dark Lord of the Luciferian Empire-prime choice of Lord Stygian himself. By his side were the Hellfire Knights, Zanzibar's fearsome dark warriors.

Also present were armies and armies of foot soldiers and monsters answering their master's call. Golem Rock monsters, The Killjoys, Tek'latha, The Coldblood androids, The Redeemer Zombies, and the Chaos priests who followed the will of their master. Also in the ensemble were Dark Knights, Chaos Demons and Disaster monsters. Galvatron's Seekers, Sweeps and Armadamen. As well as many other evils whose names were too long to mention. Never had their been more evil than what was in that room.

And more was to come.

New allies appeared in the chamber as members of the United Alliance of Evil appeared. Trakeena and Scorpius, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Dark Specter, Diabolico. So much evil. So many names.

A flash appeared that solidified into the being that the whole Q-Continuem was talking about-Evil Q. Destructor looked on at the near-omnipotent being with a mixture of respect and disgust. Respect for the cause of evil that they both served, and disgust because Destructor couldn't control the power of Evil Q.

"I hope you don't mind the new additions I brought to our forces. ", Evil Q said.

"No not at all. ", Destructor said halfheartedly with respect, but his mind was turning as possibilities became open for him.

"Soon we shall reign across these realms!", Evil Q roared for all to hear. Tucked in the small corner near the door was the young Q waiting for the opportunity to strike down the evil abomination of his race. But unfortunately Evil Q saw him first.

Snapping his fingers Evil Q teleported the young Q to where Evil Q stood. Young Q tried to teleport out but his powers wouldn't work. "Your power is blocked for now. ", Evil Q said as he circled Young Q like a vulture drooling over his prey. A Golem and a Coldblood holding the struggling Young Q in his place.

"Do you know what happens to people who have been starving for so long?", Evil Q asked Young Q. "They tear into the first thing they see and they seek to devour it all to themselves. Sure the animals tear into each other but they also tear the prey apart as well. "

Evil Q sneered at Young Q, "Now what do you have to say for yourself Young Q?"

Young Q looked on at Evil Q defiantly. "As the humans say on Earth, Go to Hell!"

Evil Q just sneered at Young Q and said, "You first!" Then Evil Q signalled all the foot soldiers to come in and beat down Young Q while the monarchs laughed at what was being done to the young demigod.

Soon it was done. The foot soldiers turned away and left the bloodied body of Young Q lying on the floor. Evil Q went up to Young Q and looked him in his good left eye while his right one was swolen shut. "I am returning your power back to you, although I'm not sure what good it will do you now. " Evil Q then snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hand, which Evil Q used to drive through Young Q's heart so the Q healing wouldn't happen.

"Now take this message with you back to the Continuem. I am not breaking any laws doing what I'm doing. The rest of the Q can stay away. This does not concern them. And if they do all they need do is look at you and they will see what happens to those who oppose me. " Evil Q then backed away from the dying Young Q

Young Q, realizing that he only had a little bit of power left, had to think of something. It then dawned on his dying mind what he could do, and who could stand against Evil Q and the Order. So Young Q teleported out knowing he didn't have much time left.

Evil Q then turned towards Destructor. "Now we are ready for a new attack. But first let's deal with our respective resistance. "

* * *

In the town of Mariner Bay the Lightspeed Rangers were fighting off a monster named Possessor who took over the minds of people who looked into their eyes. The monster had already grown and the Lightspeeds called upon the Max Solarzord and Lightspeed Megazord to battle it.

Already Possessor was on the ropes. One good shot was all that was needed to finish the job. So Carter called upon the Lightspeed Saber to end the battle. With one swift stroke the sword came down and the monster exploded.

"Wow!", Kelsey exclaimed. "That was easy. "

"Yeah usually Olympius sends more tougher monsters. ", Joel exclaimed.

"You want tough?", a voice said from behind them. The megazords turned around to see a grey armored monster with one eye and his sword drawn. "I am Titanar. And you are about to find out what tough is!"

At Titanar's side was Epyon who was also grown and holding some sort of box. The rangers took no notice of it however and advanced towards the two monsters.

"I've changed my mind. ", Titanar said. "I won't show you what tough is. Instead I'll show you what tough isn't. "

"Oh yeah? What isn't 'tough' then?", Dana retorted.

Titamar smiled spreading his teeth wide baring his fangs before answering. "Tough isn't YOU!"Epyon dropped the box after Titanar finished speaking causing a wave to spread around the immediate area catching the zords in its wake.

"Systems shutting down. ", Chad reported. "Nothing's working.

"It's an EMP wave. Abandon Megazords", Carter ordered. And all six rangers left their megazords only to be caught by the hand of Titanar.

"And now to our ultimate victory. ", Titanar roared in triumph. before he and Epyon teleported away.

* * *

On the planet Mirinoi the Galaxy Rangers were seated around a table indulging in a Mirinoian fruit drink that Maya said was a delacasy. Maya indulged in the sweetness but Leo, Damon, Kai and Kendrix contorted their faces like they had an extremely sweet lemonade.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?", Maya asked.

"Oh no it's very good. ", Leo said not wanting to hurt Maya's feelings. "I'm sure we all just need to get used to the sweetness is all. "

"Yeah just a few more glasses and I'm sure we'll all like in as much as you do. ", Kendrix said.

"Oh good, I'm so glad you said that. ", Maya then called over the waiter to bring more of the sweet beverage while Leo, Kai and Damon gave Kendrix a look that said 'You and your big mouth. '

But instead of a waiter coming over a squad of Golems and Coldbloods crashed through the windows scaring the rest of the customers and employees leaving the former Galaxy Rangers behind.

"All right guys it looks like we're in for a fight. ", Leo said. "Let's get 'em. " After hearing Leo say 'Let's get 'em' the Galaxy Rangers tore into the surrounding Golems and foot soldiers.

The rangers fought valliantly but unfortunately for every one of the monsters the rangers knocked down two more took their place. Overwhelming them with sheer numbers until finally the Galaxy Rangers were subdued and the monsters teleported them away.

* * *

On something resembling a footbal field ten rangers hung from their hands. Tied to bars across from each other unable to morph or fight in part to not only being tied up, but the beatings they took at the hands of Titanar, Xar, Xania, Brachion, and Task Master who wanted to have some 'target practice'. They had to keep Epyon from coming in since the look on his face showed that he had some demented ideas about Dana, Kelsey, Kendrix and Maya.

So the rangers also hung bruised and battered wondering what would happen next. "What next?", said a voice echoing throughout the stadium. "I'll answer that for you. "

Evil Q walked onto the grounds facing glares of recognition from all the rangers. "You are to be my guests in a ceremony that will help my friends, the Order of Destruction, establish themselves as the dominant power in the dimensions. "

"What ceremony is that?", Ryan asked with anger in his voice. Evil Q just smiled.

"Why it's the destruction of the Blunder Rangers of course. " Then Evil Q snapped his fingers and an audience appeared.

An audience of evil.

* * *

The Blunder Rangers sat at the juice bar enjoying their cherry smoothies that Ernie prepared. Business had gone down since the monster attacks stopped coming to Angel Grove and had moved on down to Mariner Bay.

Bretta was doing some work on the weights which really was no challenge for her. Three hundred pounds strangely enough was no problem for her to lift. She had offered her specially made lead weights to Ernie but what few customers Ernie had left injured their muscles trying to lift them so Bretta sadly had to take them back home.

Poindexter was by the smoothie machine trying to implement his formula for better cherry smoothies in his prototype smoothie machine. "Now let's see. Some VX-38, cherry sweetner, and an all natural sweetner and it should be all good to go. " Poindexter closed the lid and let the machine do its work. Ernie sat back watching skeptical but hopeful.

The machine seemed to be doing its job and produced one cherry smoothie. Ernie grabbed the cup and tasted it.

"Wow, Poindexter this is the best tasting smoothie I've ever tasted. " Poindexter smiled grateful for the compliment but then the machine started smoking as warning sirens started going off.

"WARNING!WARNING!DANGER!DANGER!", the machine said sounding like the robot in Lost in Space. The smoothie machine started shaking and shuddering like it was doing a weird dance. . . before it exploded.

Smoothie mix spread all over the juice bar hitting one or two of the few customers in range. The Blunder Ranger Greenie stepped into the entrance only to find himself splattered with smoothie mix blinding him.

"Ahhh! I'm blind! I'm blind!", Greenie said with his arms spread in front of him trying to feel around where he is unaware that he stepped in a slippery spot of smoothie mix that sent him skating into the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' pinball game standing in the back corner.

Greenie was spread out on the game with the 'Tilt' icon blaring. Greenie himself looking like he took too many chair shots to the head.

Bulk and Skull sat in a back corner watching the merriment with Greenie but were sorry for what happened nontheless. They wanted to help Ernie out badly. The juice bar was a second home to Bulk and Skull, but business had been so low that Ernie was faced with the real possibility that the juice bar and youth center would be closed down if something wasn't done.

"Sorry Ernie. ", Bulk said coming up to the bar.

"Hey don't worry about it. ", Ernie said. "I know you guys are trying. But it just doesn't seem like anything's enough anymore. "

"I don't know maybe you need a monster attack or something. ", Skull said making a joke unaware that the joke was on him.

"Ask and you shall receive Blunder Ranger!", said a voice from behind Bulk and Skull as Titanar and Epyon appeared behind them. Xar and Xania appeared behind Greenie and Bretta respectively and Power Broker appeared behind Poindexter. Before the Blunder Rangers could react the monsters put their hands on their shoulders and teleported away.

Ernie was left behind in a juice bar that was left empty as the last remaining teens charged out after the monster attack. His mind revolving around two words the simian said. "Blunder Ranger?"

Then everything started to make sense

* * *

Young Q made it to the place he was aiming for, but he felt so weak and tired. He knew that he was dying, but so much lied in what he had to do next. He looked up and saw many young people in multicolored outfits. He even noticed a few in black as well as another color. Have I found them, he mentally asked himself.

"Please. ", Young Q said. "I need to find the Night Rangers. "

A young man in red and black with a buzz cut and scar running across his face came up to Young Q. "We're the Night Rangers. ", he said making reference to the others in the multicolored black outfits. "What's going on?"

Young Q felt his life force slipping away further and further. There wasn't much time. "I need your help. There's not enough time. "

"Time for what?", the girl in gold and black asked.

"To stop the end of everything! Please come!", Young Q pleaded.

A dark skinned boy in black and white stepped forward. "Wait! What the hell are you talking about?", he asked.

Young Q had to make his sales pitch and make it now. Fortunately he knew what to say. "An evil force will be sweeping over all the dimensions bringing them under their rule, and marking the beginning of a wave of evil that would surpass anything Lord Stygian had done. " The mention of Stygian had worked since the red and black one's eyes went wide with fear and realization. Even the Q knew of what Stygian had done.

"All right we'll come. ", the one in red andd black had said.

Young Q had smiled but as he tried to teleport away he found nothing was happening. My power is almost gone. Soon I will go along with it. Unless. . . of course!

"I am aware that you have the Nexus crystal in your possession. I need to make use of it. "

The one in blue and black asked, "Why do you need that?"

"My power is waning. ", Young Q explained. "It is taking everything I have just to come here and warn you. "

One of the rangers the red one with the lettering LIGHTSPEED RESCUE(The Carter Grayson of his world) on his back said, "Wait a minute. How do we know if we can trust you?"

Young Q had no time for this but he had to explain anyway since he didn't have much power for anything else but staying alive. "You don't. All I can say is that the threat is real and if the Night Rangers don't help all is lost. "

A boy with brown and blonde striped hair stepped forward saying that all of them would help but Young Q couldn't allow that. The Night Rangers could handle Destructor, he wasn't sure the others could so Young Q couldn't risk them. "I need the Night Rangers. There will be other allies along side them. And there is no sense in all your world's defender's going leaving your dimension with little or no protection. "

The one in the Lightspeed jacket tried to protest but one in a suit jacket persuaded him to stay behind. Good. No sence in them dying against Evil Q. , Young Q thought.

The one in black and red stepped forward with a crystal in his hand. "It was kept in a subspace pocket I know of. " Young Q smiled and mentally concentrated to fix his last remaining ember of power to the crystal. "He could barely make out someone saying "Hang on guys we're going for a ride. ".

As Young Q focused his last ember towards the Nexus Crystal he felt his own power build back up again as energy filled his being allowing him to teleport himself and his charges to the base that was set up for them.

* * *

The ten rangers found themselves in something resembling a command center of sorts with equipment surrounding them. By their sides were their motorcycles which they used for battle. "Whoa, this is so cool. ", the silver and black ranger said.

"Oh god. Look!", the one in gold said pointing to where the entity laid. His body glowed an eerie green much like that of the crystal. What he said next he said through telepathy.

My time is over. I pray that you could do what I could not. Please stop Evil Q and the Order of Destruction from destroying your world and all the others like it. Then Young Q dissapeared for the final time. The Nexus Crystal landing on the floor.

"Evil Q and the Order of Destruction? Who are they?", asked the green and black ranger.

"Evil Q is a Q like myself. Mr. Sorrero. ", said a voice from behind the Night Rangers. They turned to see a figure in dark hair and a black suit standing behind them. "As for the Order of Destruction. Well they're just hired help. "

"Wait a minute. ", the red and black ranger said. "How did you know who he was?"

"I'm Q. " the being responded. "I know all and I see all Jeffrey Kincaid. "

"Q? Like on 'Star Trek'? Or the James Bond movies?", the girl in blue and black asked.

"Like in 'Star Trek' Jessica Stewart. ", Q said with an amused smirk. "But you know I still haven't gotten my royalty check for the use of the Q in their series. You would think Paramount Pictures would give me some kind of compensation for the use of my people in their show. "

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. We were recruited by a fictional character?", the ranger in black and white asked.

"I assure you there is nothing fictional about me Kyle Hanorhan. I mean could a fictional character do this?" Q snapped his fingers and a cream pie flew through the air and hit Kyle in the face. The other Night Rangers seemed to smirk at Kyle's discomfort except Kincaid who kept his expresion neutral. Q didn't seem to notice.

"Okay fun's over. ", Q then snapped his fingers and the pie disapeared off Kyle's face. "Now as I was saying I do know who all of you are. Jeffrey Kincaid-Red Night Ranger with the power of fire guided by the spirit of the demon. Jessica Stewart-Blue Night Ranger with the power of water guided by the winged wolf. Michael Sorrero-Green Night Ranger with the power of Earth, guided by the coyote. Kyle Hanorhan-White Night Ranger with the power of light, whose spirit guide is the deadly raptor. ", Kyle scowled as Q adressed him but that didn't stop him from naming names.

"Katherine Hart-Pink Night Ranger with the power of nature whose spirit is tied to the bat. Alison Hammond-Yellow Night Ranger with the power of lightning, envoy of the raven. Kenjiro Tanaka-Black Night Ranger with the power of wind who stalks with the spirit of the panther at his side. Karone-Purple Night Ranger with the power of cold guided by the crow. And David and Sarah McAllister-Keller-the Silver and Gold Night Rangers with their combined power of yin and yang guided by the cougar and serpent respectively. "

The Night Rangers were speechless which left Q with plenty of room to speak. He liked being in front of an audience. "Now let's get down to business. " Q snapped his fingers to show a man who looked . "This is Evil Q. He has decided to go and conquer the universe for himself. He has recruited many evil armies to serve him that call themselves the Order of Destruction. " The vision changed again to reveal a hideous monster surrounded by followers. "That is Destructor. He leads the order conquering all that he can see and taking followers wherever he finds them. Some of them you know. "

Q snapped his fingers revealive the images of Robert Harper-the Imperator, Epyon, the Power Broker and Black Annie. Kincaid recognized them well, especially Harper. "They're Destructor's newest additions. ", Q said.

"Have any of the other ranger come to stop them?", Jessica asked.

"In this world. Most of them are dead. Evil Q had them all destroyed. Jessica and Alison looked in shock. "He murdered Ashley?", Alison asked.

"And Justin?", Jessica added.

"And Andros?", Karone asked. "And Zhane?"

"Including you Karone. Not with his own two hands but he had it done. ", Q said sadly. "Only the Galaxy, Lightspeed and Blunder Rangers remain. "

"Blunder Rangers?", Sorrero asked.

Q smiled. "My pride and joy. ", he had the image change to reveal five rangers doing the weirdest things. One getting monsters to breakdance. Another playing a piano so fast that Jerry Lee Lewis would have problems keeping up causing monsters to hyperact. Anvils, magic holes, all elements of a cartoon that seemed to be the Blunder Rangers stock of trade. After admiring his charges Q's smile then turned back to a grave statement.

"The Blunder Rangers were taken by the order. My young friend however believes you have the power to free them and stop the order. I hope he's right. "

Kincaid then turned towards his team. "Well guys. What do you think?" All the Night Rangers looked at eacr other and nodded approval. They were going to do it. Getting on their motorcycles they called out their morphing call. "POWER OF NIGHT!SHOW YOUR LIGHT!", and the rangers and motorcycles all morphed into their ranger modes. All Black, and with their color and avatar showing on their uniforms and cycles.

Q then picked up the Nexus Crystal and ten fragments came from it merging with the cycles. "The Nexus Crystal fragments will allow you to travel between dimensions allowing you to confront the order wherever they go. "

"Thank you Q. ", Kincaid said as the Night Rangers rode off and disapeared to find the Blunder Rangers.

Q watched them leave and said "Godspeed. "

* * *

The Blunder Rangers appeared in something resembling an athletic field in an indoor stadium. Monsters sat in attendance cheering. Bulk and Skull recognized many of them. From Finster to Rito Revolto, Elgar, Porto, Trakeena, Divatox, Squatt, Baboo, and hundreds upon hundreds of creatures representing evil in all its forms. "Uh Bulkie we've got trouble. ", Skull said.

"Gee you think?", Bulk said sarcastically making reference to the monsters in the audience.

"No not that. Look!", Skull pointed to the football goal post and the Blunder Rangers saw the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers all hung tied to the football posts and hanging down. Galaxy on one, Lightspeed on the other. The Quasar sabers stood not far away from where the Galaxy Rangers were tied from as if taunting them. The same for the Lightspeeds as their morphers lay out of reach. All eyes then turned to the royal balcony where Destructor came out, addressed the crowd and announced the main event.

"Greetings emmisaries of evil. ", Destructor said taking in the atmosphere of applause and appearing as the consumate showman. "Today we shall see a momentous occasion. The Order of Destruction against the Blunder Rangers. Representing the Order are Titanar, Xar, Xania, Epyon, and Brachion. "

The five monsters stood facing their respective opponents with evil gleams in their eyes. Bulk had Titanar. Skull had to take on Epyon. Bretta and Greenie ffaced Xar and Xania, which left Poindexter to fight Brachion. But what the Blunder Rangers didn't know was that the members of the order had an advantage that would spell the Blunder Rangers' downfall.

"Okay guys are you ready?", Bulk asked. The Blunder Rangers nodded yes. "Them it's MORPHIN TIME!"

"DOGASAURUS!"

"BURGERSAURUS!"

"NERD RANGER POWER!"

"GEEK RENGER POWER!"

"POW RANGER POWER!"

The Blunder Rangers stood ready to fight and Bulk spoke in a different voice that sounded like a girl in the Street Fighter games from Capcom. "LET'S GO CRAZY!", and the Blunder Rangers break off. The Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeeds looked on with a sense of hope and prayed that the weirdos would triumph.

Skull looked at Epyon wondering what to do first. Reaching into his pocket he took out a large can of rat poison. "Hey rat boy look. ", Skull said holding up the can where the RAID symbol stuck out,

Epyon played up the gag and screamed "RAID!" like the bugs on the commercials did as Skull sprayed the poison on Epyon. After a minute the smoke cleared and Epyon walked through with a gas mask on. Then he picked up his matter rearranger and aimed it at Skull.

"Mother. ", Skull said with a whimper.

"Turkey. ", Epyon said as he fired his weapon turning Skull into a thanksgiving turkey with all the trimmings.

Bretta and Greenie looked at Xar and Xania and they figured they needed an edge against Destructor's children so they drew out two bottles saying 'Acme Samson Strength Formula. Also used to regrow hair. ' and gulped them down. Soon Bretta and Greenie had hair coming out of their helmets and went about trashing all the furniture in their paths making their way to Xar and Xania who just stood there.

"Bigfoot smash!", Greenie said having fun with the destruction spree he was going on as well as impersonating a sasquatch. Good thing that stuff didn't paint him green. He'd REALLY have fun then. Bretta thought reminded about the Incredible Hulk. The two Blunder Rangers followed eratic courses towards the children of Destructor who just watched with weird smirks on their faces.

When the two Blunder Rangers finally made it to their opponents, Xar and Xania jumped over them drew out their blades giving both Bretta and Greenie haircuts. And if one knew the legend of Samson one would know that when Samson lost his hair he lost his strength.

So with Bretta and Greenie weaklings again Xar and Xania drew back their hands and punched the two Blunder Rangers into the air with their heads sticking through the ceiling. "Two points. ", Xar said with a snicker.

Brachion drew out his swords prompting Poindexter to draw out blades of his own only they looked a lot bigger than Brachion's. "Mine's bigger than yours is. ", Poindexter gloated.

"But can you do this with those?", Brachion said as he executed a few sword moves with flawless technique prompting Poindexter to do some moves to one up Brachion. Brachion executed another sword form and Poindexter followed again. Brachion executed a third sword form and Poindexter did another.

Then tired of it all Brachion drew out a pistol and shot Poindexter sending him crumpling down like a heap.

"Lunchtime. ", Brachion said as he pulled out a sandwich and the mouth on his helmet opened allowing him to eat it.

Bulk looked at the imposing form of Titanar and decided to intimidate the monster in his own weird way. After ripping off his shirt Bulk showed off his massive. . . uh bulk in a melody of poses as if he was in a WWF pose down match as if he was some sort of body builder. After giving his final pose(the Hulk Hogan 21-gun salute) he stood before Titanar who didn't look the least bit impressed.

"Now what choo gonna do when the Bulkster goes wild on you?", Bulk said in his Hulk Hogan voice.

As if it wasn't a challenge for him to do, Titanar drew back his chest and let out a monstrous roar that turned Bulk white as a sheet and falling back to the ground stiff as a board.

The Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers bowed their heads in sadness and defeat as their hopes in the Blunder Rangers died(Albeit in a weird way), and the Blunder Rangers themselves lay down flat on the ground wondering why their powers didn't work like usual, Skull was back in human form by the way and asked the question. "I don't get it, what happened?"

Epyon came forward and sneered. "Cartoon law. We realized a lot of your battles have been much like cartoons. Your cartoons! So we changed the rules to make this OUR cartoon instead of yours. So instead of you we come out the victors. "

"And in the end it is WE who pull the rug out from under YOU!", Xar said as a red carpet appeared beneath the Blunder Rangers and both Xar and Xania yanked it out from under them sending the Blunder Rangers spinning before hitting the ground again.

"And now we shall finish you. ", Titanar said as the five order members advanced on the downed Blunder Rangers. Until. . .

Sounds of a storm echoed outside and the building lights went out. The monster audience and rangers wondered what was going on as a roar of engines echoed throughout the building as well.

The roar belonged to ten Harley Davidsons that rode into the arena with their riders coming in like horsemen of the apocalypse. All dressed in black leather and a signiture ranger color. The Night Ranger motorcade put themselves between the Blunder Rangers and the order with Kincaid taking point. The Galaxy and Lightspeed rangers looked on with a mixture of curiosity, fear and renewed hope.

"Excuse me. My friends and I were wondering what the animals were like when the zoo closed. ", Kincaid said adressing the monsters. Titanar came forward with Epyon, Xar, Xania & Brachian. Body, Mind and Soul of the Triad came down from the audience followed by Zarhoffamon of the Chaos Priests and Power Broker came as well to round out the numbers.

"What are the animals like when the zoo closes?", Titanar asked mockingly repeating Kincaid's question. Then his mouth started to drool as the simian gave his answer. "HUNGRY!"

"AURA OF THE NIGHT FILL US WITH YOUR POWER!", the Night Rangers called and their Night Armor appeared. Then they called upon their motorcycles to transform into their second suits bringing them up to full power. Then the Night Rangers broke off to face whatever opponent faced them.

David and Sarah had the pleasure of taking on Xar and Xania who were excellent warriors in their own right, but even they had never gone against the ruthlesness of the ninja. Especially ninjas with night powers. Every time Xar and Xania tried to get in a shot David and Sarah blocked their moves. The same held true for Xar and Xania. There was no move they couldn't block.

"You can't keep this up forever. ", Xania gloated to Sarah. "Soon you will fall!"

Sarah didn't speak, only nodded to David as both of them executed a simultaneous force push that caused the twin Homoculi to crash into each other sending them into unconsciousness. Sarah and David then walked over to their fallen opponents, stood over them and said. "You first!"

Kathy Hart faced down Epyon as they made ready for battle. Epyon's converter was charged and ready as Epyon contemplated the many possibilities going on through his mind. None of them pleasent, and Kathy knew it.

"Now let's see. What to do? What to do? I can't decide. ", Epyon said unable to decide what unique 'piece of art' he was going to make Katherine Hart.

"How about getting humble real fast?", Kathy said as grass seemed to grow rapidly enveloping Epyon and tying him down. He was able to bust loose but not long after that Kathy gave him a hard kick right where the sun didn't shine.

"Opera auditions thursday. ", Kathy said after hearing Epyon's high pitched scream.

The sword style of Brachion faced the 'rough and ready' style of Tanaka. Brachian drew out his swords which Ken skillfully dodged and made contact wherever a pressure point became available. Ken knew Brachion was looking for a killing blow and he wasn't about to let him get the shot in.

So when Brachian was all doubled over in pain, Ken gave the shot right into the throat sending the master warrior sprawling down gasping for air. Then calling forth a gust of wind sent Brachion hard against a wall.

"Game, set, match. ", Tanaka said.

Carter and the Lightspeed Rangers were looking at the agressiveness of the Night Rangers and started to feel concern about it, as well as pity for their opponents.

"Those rangers don't fight like any rangers I know. ", Kelsey said.

"No they don't. ", Carter agreed mezmerized by the fight.

Jessica went to try her luck against Power Broker who was using everything he could think of at the moment to finish his adversary off. Flame bolts, ice volleys, anything and everything to take down the Blue Night Ranger. Then he came across a new idea.

Activating his invisibility power Broker disapeared leaving Jessica wondering where the monster had gone. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander to feel the presences in the room and all around her. Isolating the Night Rangers, their adversaries, and the hostages and monster audience, she was able to find the Broker's presence. . .

. . . and give it a back kick sending Power Broker down for the count. "Attack from behind? How old. ", Jessica said.

Kyle, Alison and Sorrero teamed up to face the Triad. "Anybody want to end this quick?", Kyle asked. Alison and Sorrero both nodded.

Starting out Sorrero caused a light tremor that caused the monsters to go off balance. Alison then raised her hands in the air calling down lightning that struck the Triad down. And to finish the deal, Kyle brought forth his own ranger weapon. "Spirit Scythe!", he called out as a staff extended from his hand and a white blade of energy came from one end.

"As the song says, Don't fear the reaper. ", Kyle said as he brought the blade down passing through all three members of the Triad and they uttered the first sound that no one person had ever heard the Triad utter. Screams of pain that struck their souls.

Karone got into a fighting stance to face Zarhoffamon the Chaos priest. "I sense that you served great evil at one point. ", the priest said. "It tastes so delicious don't you think?"

"Yeah? So does chocolate ice cream but you don't see me conquering planets for it. ", Karone said and in the back of her mind wondered why she didn't do that as Astronema. It would have been different from what anyone else tried, she thought jokingly before going back to the fight. "Show me what you've got. "

"Very well. ", Zarhoffamon said as a circle of fire erupted around her with spirits of evil surrounding her relaying their sins and the pleasure the evil beings took in commiting them. Embrace the purity of evil again. Drink in its intoxication, the evil spirits said over and over. Karone however wasn't impressed and yawned at where the mouthpiece on the helmet was.

"No thanks. ", she told the spirits before turning to Zarhoffamon. "Okay, fun's over. ", she said doing a leap in the air over the flames landing right where Zarhoffamon stood.

"Cool off. ", Karone said as she touched the monster and waves of cold came through her and touched Zarhoffamon's soul, causing the priest to go catatonic lost in his own world of sins.

"That's what evil really does to you. ", Karone said. "As they say on Earth, 'Wake up and smell the coffee'. "

The Galaxy Rangers looked on like the Lightspeeds had done. Their reactions equal to their Lightspeed counterparts. A mix of fear and awe.

"Leo what kind of rangers are those?", Kendrix asked.

Leo looked on stunned and said the only thing he could. "I don't know. "

Kincaid was left to face the monster Titanar who looked at Kincaid suspiciously. "You are different. You and your friends are not like any of the rangers I have faced and destroyed in the past. "

"No we're not. ", Kincaid said in a voice of stern seriousness. "Be afraid. "

"Ha! I am Titanar. Master Warrior of the Simian people. I FEAR NOTHING!"

"Fear this!", Kincaid said as he brought out his saber staff to sword mode and he and Titanar crossed swords. Titanar was more experienced due to thousands of years of hard combat, but Kincaid held his own as he allowed the Night Powers to fill his being driving him on.

"You can't keep this up human. ", Titanar gloated. "Soon I will defeat you and then your followers will fall as well when they see their leader beaten. "

"Wanna bet?", Kincaid asked as he activated his other blade which went through Titanar's shoulder causing him to drop his sword and hold his shoulder in. Kincaid then brought up his hand and laid it on Titanar's armored form letting his soul flames pass into Titanar's form. Titanar's soul screamed in agony as the flames forced him to relive all the suffering he had caused millions of people in his home universe. The pain swept through his entire form in all levels, from body to soul. Titanar's scream however could have gone on forever.

When Kincaid released his hold the monstrous warrior fell to the ground convulsing, much to the dismay of the audience surrounding the Night Rangers.

In the audience Harper was ready to attack Kincaid but Black Annie stood next to him holding him back. Now is not the time. , she said in his mind. Harper reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

But the time will come soon Jeff. The time will come soon. , Harper thought.

All the monsters were beat back hard as only the Night Rangers could beat back evil. . . HARD. With the order members down and out the Night Rangers helped the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers down from their captivity as well as the Blunder Rangers to their feet. You all right?", Kincaid asked.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. ", Bulk said getting his bearings. "But just who are you guys?"

Kincaid thought about what to say but then said, "If the Eltarian council is anything like what they are back in our realm then you don't want to know. "

"The council is gone. ", Leo said. "Destroyed by the order. "

Before Kincaid could say more a sound of thunder rose through the arena again as Destructor stood atop the podium. "Night Rangers!", the evil lord said. "Prepare to meet your end!" Then he made a signal and the roof was ripped off revealing Goldar, Zedd, and King Mondo ready to fight. As if by instinct the rangers knew what to do.

"Let us handle this. ", Leo said to Kincaid. Kincaid nodded as all the rangers held up their Quasar sabers and called out "GO GALACTIC!", and the Galaxy Rangers stood ready for battle.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!", the Lightspeeds called out following the Galaxy's example.

After morphing the Galaxy rangers called out, "GALACTABEASTS ARISE!"

The Lightspeed Rangers followed suit with, "RESCUE ZORDS MOBILIZE!"

"WE NEED BLUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" came the call of the Blunder Rangers. The Night Rangers held back.

The Blunder Megazord faced off against Goldar while the Rescue Megazord locked horns with Zedd and the Galaxy Megazord faced off against Mondo. Bulk handled the Blunder Megazord in traditional Blunder Ranger fashion, doing a blundering ballet dance all around the area before facing Goldar ready to do a can can kick. Unfortunately, due to hanging around Bulk for a while as his houseboy, the simian warrior knew his opponent very well and had a monstrous fury towards Bulk for making him do menial tasks. Goldar blocked the kick and sent the Blunder Megazord spinning into the ground like an oil drill. Goldar screamed into the air in triumph as the Mega Blunderzord struggled to get out of the ground. The evil audience roared in approval.

Titanar looked at his son with pride as he turned to look at Zedd fighting the Rescue Megazord. While Carter was by no means the driver Bulk was when it came to Megazords(Thank heaven), Carter was skilled in how to face monsters in zord battles.

"The systems are not at 100 Carter. Can we fight this guy?", Chad asked.

"We're going to have to. ", Carter said with all the bravado his voice could muster.

"Ha! Ha! You are no match against me!", Zedd said as he brought his staff to bear against the Lightspeed sabre.

Unfortunately Carter never faced a monster like Zedd who matched every saber strike Carter tried to do, to the point where Zedd disarmed the Megazord and brought back his staff like a sword ready to behead the Megazord. "Abandon Megazord!", came Carter's order as the Lightspeed Rangers left the megazord before Zedd beheaded it.

That left The Galaxy Megazord facing Mondo. "Ha ha! You think you can defeat me?"

"We don't think so. We know so!", Leo said defiantly.

"Well then. Prove me wrong. ", the machine king said as he drew out his staff and swung a strike which Leo blocked with the Megazord saber. This had gone on for minutes until Mondo decided that the fun was over.

"And now have a taste of my disruption wave. ", Mondo said as a wave of energy came from Mondo's staff and hit the megazord. Damon realized that all the systems were going crazy and that the zords would revert back to beast mode soon.

"Abandon Megazord. ", Leo ordered and like the Blunder and Lightspeed Rangers left their machines as they fell to the ground.

The rangers regrouped as Carter, Leo and Bulk stood wondering what was going wrong when the Night Rangers came forward. "You're no match for us rangers!", Zedd gloated.

"We'll see about that!", Kincaid said. "NIGHT ZORDS ROCK AND ROLL!" And at Kincaid's command the scariest looking zords appeared representing all the amimal spirits of the night. Inspiring fear in friend and foe alike.

A blue wolf with wings transformed into the torso of the Night Megazord with the Green Coyote forming the head. The Pink Bat and Yellow Raven transformed into the legs and the Black Panther separated to become arms. The Purple Crow rested on the Megazord's right arm while the White Raptor latched onto the back forming the Night Megazord. A red bull also came charging in and transformed into a robot armed with a double-edged energy sword and whip. This was the red Demonzord piloted by Jeffrey Kincaid.

And finally came the Silver Serpent which folded its cobra head down and tail up to form the torso and head of the second megazord. The Gold Cougar separated to become the head arms and legs of the silver and gold megazord. When all the megazords stood together they separated to face their opponents. David and Sarah directed their megazord against Mondo while Kincaid faced Zedd alone. Jessica and the rest had the task of fighting Goldar.

Zedd brought his staff to bear as Kincaid kept the Demonzord's saber staff ready to strike. Zedd delivered a swipe which Kincaid deflected then launched a swipe of his own which Zedd blocked. This seesaw battle had gone on for a while until Kincaid jumped back and brought out the whip which he wrapped arouund Zedd's neck. Zedd tried to get the whip off but it just got tighter and tighter around the lord of evil's throat.

Then Kincaid gave the whip a good hard yank sending Zedd spinning and down to the ground sprawling. He shrunk back to his normal size holding his neck which was by no doubt injured.

"Target neutralized. ", the zord computer Hardrive said in a cold monotone voice. Kincaid nodded in agreement.

Goldar was locked in saber combat with the Night Megazord with both sides getting in their hits and misses. "We've got to make an opening. ", Kyle said.

"Any ideas how?", Karone asked.

"Maybe one. ", Jessica said as she reached the megazord's hand behind Goldar grabbing a lock of his hair and delivered a punch right between Goldar's eyes causing him to fall back.

Then Jessica energized the Night Saber and delivered a blow knocking the simian down to the ground and back to normal size.

David and Sarah were fighting King Mondo who proved to be very adapt at using his royal staff. "I have the fighting knowledge of the greatest combatants in the galaxy. How can you expect to defeat me?"

David smiled from beneath his helmet. "The same way one always fights smart guys. "

Sarah completed the sentence, "Fight like you've got no brain!"

The Silver and Gold Night Rangers moved their megazord forward gaining speed. "POWER SPIN!", Sarah ordered as the zord spun like a tornado with it's saber drawn. The tornado struck Mondo causing him to fall to the ground and expload reverting him back to normal and sending him in for another trip to the repair bay.

When the Night Rangers disembarked from their zords and regrouped Evil Q came forward along with Destructor. "You Night Rangers may be more powerful than your other ranger friends. ", Evil Q addressed. "But you still are powerless against the Q. " Waiving his hand Evil Q tried to use his power against the Night Rangers hoping to cause their motorcycle armor to fall off like scrap but found that nothing could happen. Trying again, Evil Q used his power to try again but nothing happened.

"What's going on!", Evil Q asked furiously. "WHO"'S INTERFERING WITH MY POWER!" A voice soon echoed the arena saying "ME!"

Q appeared at the side of the Night Rangers looking up at his brother Q. "You claim not to have broken any of our laws? Well when you destroyed that young Q, you broke one. 'NO Q WILL HARM ANOTHER WITHOUT APPROVAL FROM ALL'"

Evil Q smiled. "How can you invoke that law when the young Q came without approval himself? I still know a few things about what goes on in the council. "

"It doesn't matter. You broke the law, I have to stop you. These Rangers here are under my protection. Your powers will not work against them. If you are going to destroy them you'll have to do it with your own two hands!"

Evil Q snickered and cast a look at Destructor. "Not necessarily. ", the evil demigod said. And Destructor raised his hand and all the monsters came out of their seats rallying together.

All ten Night Rangers stepped forward facing the onrush of evil. Hundreds of thousands coming straight for them, then those same hundreds of thousands were pushed back like some giant hand came and shoved them all back towards the ground.

Harper stood behind in the rafters. I could have told them that wouldn't work. But some people have to learn the hard way. , he thought with a smirk.

Realizing that now was a good time to quit while they were ahead Kincaid nudged Q and asked, "Do you remember the statement 'discretion is the better part of valor'?"

Q nodded and said, "It looks like now would be a good time to practice it apparently. " So Q teleported all the rangers and their zords out leaving a gathering of monsters behind furious at their loss.

"CURSE YOU!", Divatox screamed. "YOU MADE ME CRACK A NAIL!"

* * *

The Order of Destruction looked at their first defeat in the new war after licking their respective wounds and rebuilding their pride. Many faces were contorted with anger, including one who, despite his rage for the defeat, was glad his old adversary had shown up for the battle. This time Kincaid you will suffer. , Imperator Robert Harper thought.

Destructor left orders to assemble the forces and make ready for another strike. "Not quite yet. ", Evil Q said having other plans in mind.

"These Night Rangers have given me an idea. ", the evil godlike being had said. "I know exactly how to defeat these rangers. "

Destructor sat up on his throne very interested in what Evil Q had to say. "How?", he asked.

A smile crossed Evil Q's lips. "I'm going to rectify a previous action of mine. " After finishing the sentence the evil entity teleported to a place only he knew.

* * *

In the universe where he sought to begin his original conquest Evil Q appeared on a planet that was dark and barren. Where specters roam freely as if they were normal people. The planet known as Hades.

And if one was lucky, could talk to the dead, which was Evil Q's intention. Or at the very least, steal some souls of the dead.

Evil Q felt himself tense up with apprehension. He knew the risks involved with this plan. For all their power and knowledge, one thing the Q had never been able to do was control the souls of the living. Sure they implanted thoughts, changed minds, controlled actions of people like they were puppets once or twice. But even to the Q, the souls of living beings were still a mystery. And one of the few things a Q couldn't control.

They just never tried my plan. , Evil Q thought with a smile. Then he opened up his mind looking in on many of the afterlives of many species, searching for a select few.

As his mind wandered he found the souls he was looking for. All laid out in multicolored patterns. white, red, yellow, black, blue, green, pink, silver, gold and one in purple. The names they had bore in their past life: Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee-Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloane, Katherine Hillard, Justin Stewart, Ashley Hammond, Andros, Cassie Chan, T. J. Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Zhane, Karone, and one known only as Phantom.

All of these Evil Q knew. All of them he ordered killed.

The souls knew of Evil Q as well and while they had no physical form they were far from helpless on the Astral plane. Soon all the rangers assumed the astral forms of their former bodies. "What are you doing here Evil Q. ", Tommy said defiantly.

"Wasn't killing us once enough?", Kim added. "You have to attack us some more?"

Evil Q maintained his composure. "No I came here to say that. . . I was sorry for destroying you. At the time it seemed like a good idea to do in my plans, but as soon as I had done it I regretted it immediately. " Evil Q told the truth, he had regretted the decision afterwards, but he had to make sure the rangers didn't pick up on his plan.

"All right. So you regret what you did. ", Andros spoke up. "That still doesn't change the fact that you killed us. "

""Ahh but you see, that's why I'm here. ", Evil Q said as smooth as a used car salesman. "I'm here to help you live again.

Ashley crossed her astral arms together and looked at the entity skeptically. "How?", she asked.

"Like this!", Evil Q then opened his arms up allowing a vortex to appear in his chest. The souls of the rangers felt themselves being pulled inside. They tried to fly away from the vortex but Evil Q was too strong for them. Soon they were trapped within Evil Q

Evil Q felt the minds of the rangers pushing within him trying to break free, which was causing him great strain. So he gathered up as much of his power as he could muster and teleported back to Stygian's domain, hoping that Epyon was ready.


End file.
